Proving A Point
by Vegorott
Summary: Pinky is sick and tired as being viewed as weak because she's a girl. She can box about as well as all of the prep guys. Although she'd prefer if no one fights at all, why can't they all just be friends? But one day when Bif takes things too far, the preppy girl decides to trade in her skirt and makeup for boxing shorts and gloves.
1. Ready

Hey look, a story that's not a romance story? Who am I and what have I done with myself?

Kidding. Anyways, this is just a story that popped up in my head when I saw a picture someone drew and I completely forget who made it or where I found it, but it was one of Pinky in a boxing outfit and behold, this story was born in my crazy brain. Enjoy.

* * *

Pinky pushed open the door to the boxing gym that her 'boyfriend' Derby's father had bought for the preps and she let out an annoyed sighed as she heard cheers. She knew what that meant.

"Knock him out Bif!" Someone shouted from the small crows that was gathered around the boxing ring.

"Excuse me?" Pinky said as she squeezed between two preps so she could see what unlucky fellow decided to go up against Bif. "Oh dear." She sighed when she saw Gord hopping around, dodging several punches from the much larger red-head. The prep saw bruises and small scrapes across the brunette's face ands she couldn't see anything wrong with Bif, this fight wasn't going to last much longer. "Come on Gord!" She cheered, sure she's rather not have them fight, but if their was one she tended to root for the underdog, they were usually the smaller and much cuter ones. Right after her shout Gord landed a weak blow to Bif's stomach, but the larger boy swung his arm and knocked the brunette down with one hard punch right to the jaw. Derby climbed into the ring and grabbed the red-head's wrist.

"And the winner, as usual, Bif!" He shouted and held up the larger boy's hand.

"Oh just make out with him already." Pinky muttered as the group of preps departed. She went over to the other side of the ring where Gord was lying on the ground, letting out groans of pain. "Are you okay Gord?" Pinky asked, trying her best to climb into the ring with a skirt on.

"Just a little sore, I must admit."

"Let me help you with your gloves." Pinky offered when she finally made it in, thankful that she didn't break a nail in the process.

"Thanks." Gord said as Pinky undid the Velcro strap on one of his gloves.

"I wish you guys would stop fighting." Pinky huffed, pulling the glove off. "Oh I just broke a nail, oh it stings." She hissed and held her thumb.

"It's what we do Pinky." Gord stated and slipped off the other glove on his own. "You alright?"

"Yeah and it doesn't mean I have to like it, why can't we all just be friends without having to hurt each other?" Pinky asked, getting off of the ground.

"It's not what men do." Someone said out of Pinky's view. "You wouldn't understand, being a girl and all." Bif stated as he jumped into the ring, still wearing his boxing outfit.

"Even if I was a guy, I still wouldn't like it." Pinky snapped while she still held her stinging thumb.

"It's cause you're weak, you can't even handle breaking a nail." Bif chuckled.

"I'll have you know that it snapped off and I'm actually bleeding." She looked at her thumb and frowned. "I just got these done too."

"Boo hoo, Gord over there just got the life beaten out of him and you don't hear him complaining."

"That's cause he can't without hearing nonsense from you guys."

"It's alright Pinky, calm down." Gord stood up. "Let's get a bandage for your thumb."

What about you? You're covered in injuries and you're worried about a little cut on my thumb." Pinky stomped her foot and a loud click echoed in the now empty room. "I am sick and tired of you guys getting hurt and acting like as if nothing happened and then I get a little injury on my thumb and you act like as if I can't handle it."

"But you said it stung." Gord said.

"Of course I did! If I snapped off you nail to the point of which it bled, it'd sting as well. But you guys are too afraid of admitting when you're in pain!" She cried. "It's not fair!"

"Quit acting like a whiney bitch, it gets annoying after a while." Bif snapped.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!? Who do you think I am!?"

"A whiney bitch."

"Go have sex with Derby already, bastard!" Pinky cursed.

"What?" Bif growled between gritted teeth.

"Pinky don't." Gord warned, softly holding on to Pinky's arm.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said go fuck Derby and leave me alone, you stupid, smelly, son of a bitch!" Her sentence caught both of the boys off guard. "I am a princess and I am done with your shit Bif!"

"Stop, Pinky." Gord begged as tightened his grip on the girl's arm lightly. "Let's just take you back to the Harrington House and forget about Bif."

"No, I'm not going to stop and I'm not going to forget all the crap Bif's said. I can't take this anymore!" Pinky cried. "I am not weak!" She snapped, yanking her arm out of the other brunette's grip. "I am not weak." She repeated in a hiss, japing a sharp finger into Bif's hard chest. "And if the only way to get you to understand that if in this ring then..." Pinky took in a deep breath and with a glare she growled. "Tomorrow night, you, me, in this ring. Be ready to fight."

* * *

Well...Pinky's now a badass ain't she? I love what I made her say to Bif...I have to admit he's not one of my favorite characters so I decided to bash him in this story.

Hopefully she wasn't too ooc, this is my first time actually writing with her and I feel horrible for making Gord be the one in the ring with Bif, but he was the first one who came to mind and I could see him and Pinky getting along.


	2. Set

Pinky let out a small whimper as she trimmed her final fingernail, they were going to take forever to grow back and look as nice as they were before.

"Pinky, you don't have to do this." Gord said, sitting in the chair across the room.

"I'm proving a point Gord, Bif can't get away with assuming all girls are weak." Pinky grabbed her nail file and rounded out the edge of her nail, if they were going to be short, they were going to at least look descent.

"I thought you didn't like people fighting?"

"I don't, but the big meat-head won't listen to words. So I guess I'm going to have to knock them into his tiny brain." The girl clenched her fist and grinned at the other teen.

"Do you even know how to fight, besides pulling hair?" Gord asked with a small smirk.

"Don't be a bastard Gord." Pinky got up and walked over to a tall and thin locker, opening it up. "And I've watched you guys enough to know a few tricks." She added and tossed her clippers and nail file into the locker.

"Watching and doing are two completely different things Pinky." Gord covered his eyes when the girl slipped off her shirt. "You said you're a princess, I thought princesses let others do things for them?"

"Sometimes a princess has to get her hands dirty to make her followers obey her wishes." Pinky said as she put on a different shirt and adjusted her chest. "Plus I am not very fond of Bif or Derby at the moment."

"What did Derby do?"

"He was late for another date." Pinky huffed and slide out of her skirt. "Who does he think I am, a tramp? I am not Lola." She snapped and stepped into a pair of shorts. "I hate that mother and father want me to marry him, he's so annoying I swear." Pinky hung up her clothing and shut the locker. "You can uncover your eyes now." She said while she shut and set the lock.

"We must continue the blood line." Gord said with mockery in his voice.

"Thank you for not letting me be the only one that thinks it's weird to fuck your cousin."

"Will you stop using that word?"

"What, you don't like the word fuck?"

"I'm not exactly found of it."

"Fuck, fuckity fuck, fuck, fuck. I fuck you, you fuck me, let's go fucking in a tree, with a great big coc-"

"Pinky!" Gord interrupted Pinky's 'song'.

"I'm sorry hun, I guess I'm still a little flustered from the argument yesterday." Pinky went over to Gord and sat down next to him, grabbing a roll of boxing tape.

"You have no idea how to use that do you?"

"Can you help me please?" Pinky asked with a hint of a whine on her voice.

"Just don't get yourself killed in the ring." Gord said as an answer.

"Thank you." The boy took the tape out of Pinky's hand and started to wrap up the girl's hands.

"Do you want baby powder, so your hands won't chafe?"

"Duh, I already had to get ride of my nails, like I'm going to loose my silky smooth hands."

"You're just a bundle of joy aren't you?" Gord finished up Pinky's wrapping and dug into a bag for the baby powder.

"Love you too." Pinky giggled and reached behind her, pulling out her gloves.

"What did you do!?" Gord gasp, the bottle of powder almost slipped from his hand.

"I wanted them to match my outfit." Pinky stated and held out her pink and glittery gloves, which did match her equally pink and bedazzled boxing outfit.

"They don't call you _Pink_y for nothing." Gord sighed, taking the gloves from the girl and put some of the baby powder into it.

"Do you really think I can beat Bif?" Pinky asked seriously.

"If you use your brain, Bif is obviously quite stronger than you. He's a whole lot stronger than I am and I haven't yet figured out how to outsmart him." Gord started slipped one of the gloves on to Pinky's hand.

"I can use my feminine charm to distract him, then kick him in the nuts!" Pinky swung her gloved hand as Gord was trying to strap it together and almost hit the boy in the face.

"You don't kick in boxing, or go below the belt." Gord snapped and grabbed Pinky's hand again.

"That's not fun."

"It's just boxing, not kick boxing, or street fighting or one of those 'cat fights' the other fellows seem to find so amusing." The boy stated and reached for the other glove after finished putting the first one together.

"So I guess I have to follow the rules?" Pinky said with a pout.

"Yes Pinky, you have to follow the rules." Gord sighed.

"Will Bif follow the rules?"

"If he doesn't, I'll hope in the ring and kick him in the groin for you." Gord looked up from the glove and winked at the girl.

"You're my hero."

"Then I'll run like a madman to the other side of town so I don't get killed." He added, chuckling.

"I'll bring the Champaign and crackers." Pinky giggled.

"You might want to bring some cheese." Gord muttered.

"Why's that?"

"We're going to need some cheese for the whine you're going to have after this fight." The boy laughed at his own joke and snapped the last Velcro strip.

"That's was a horrible joke."

"And it's time for one of the biggest mistakes of your life." Gord said after reading the clock in the locker room.

"The biggest mistake of my life was trying to date Derby."

"What about that date with James?"

"He got me a large teddy bear, so it wasn't that bad." Pinky stated as both of the brunettes got up and walked towards the door. "Better than the date you had with him."

"We did not have a date, tramp."

"Whatever you say, man-whore." Gord exaggerated a fake gasp and held open the door for Pinky.

* * *

I just made these two 'total bff's' and I loved it!

Want some whine with that cheese? Greatest. Pun. Ever.


	3. Fight!

I was told that I was good at writing fight scenes and I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not...I mean...I'm a chick, should I be able to write violence like a boss? Whatever, I'm just gonna let you guys read about Pinky and Bif's fight. Who's gonna win?

* * *

Pinky was surprised at how many people were waiting for her. A large crowd, larger than the one she had witnessed yesterday for the fight Gord was involved in. She was too busy figuring out what she was going to wear for the fight, she hadn't told anyone about the fight. But here they were. Gord stretched out the ropes so she could climb into the ring easier and from where she stood, Pinky could see who was going to watch this fight. Pinky saw most of the student body, there were even greasers standing together in a group at the back of the room. She waved a gloved hand at Jimmy, who was standing in the middle of the crowd with the quiet boy that wore a pink shirt next to him.

"Why are there so many people?" Pinky asked Gord after he climbed in.

"Bif apparently has a larger mouth than I thought."

"Bif told people he was fighting a girl?"

"Actually he told Derby, who told Chad, who told Lola and she told everyone else in the school that you were going to end up, and I quote, 'bitch slapping' Bif in the boxing gym."

"I don't bitch slap, I princess slap."

"Whatever you say, your highness." Gord said with sarcasm dripping in his voice as he did a double check on Pinky's flashy gloves.

"At least I don't sound like a gossip queen."

"Gossip King." Gord corrected. "Now kick Bif's ass for me." He added before he left the ring.

"What's with all the pink? We're boxing, not going to ballet." Bif chuckled, getting into the ring and standing in his corner.

"If I was going to kick your ass, I might as well look cute doing it." Pinky giggled. The cheer from the crowd making her feel like her comment was better than she thought.

"Whatever you say, little girl. Let me just hit you once and get this over with. I have some homework I need to do."

"You mean, you have someone you need to pay to do." The crowd roared at her statement and she grinned at the angered red-head.

"Alright, alright, enough trash talk." Derby said and stood in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, rich kids and paupers, I welcome you to the fight match that a girl has ever been in, in the Harrington boxing ring. On this side we have our unbeatable red-head-"

"Ginger! Ginger!" Pinky giggled at the chant Jimmy was shouting.

"Bif!" The rest of the crowd cheered as Bif held his hands up. Gord and Jimmy booed, making Pinky smile.

"And on the other end, we have Bullworth's own Pink Princess, Pinky!" The crowd cheered as well, but Pinky could hear Jimmy and Gord over the rest of the group. Derby gestured with his hands for both of the fighters to come to him. "Pinky, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" The blonde whispered.

"I think you should be asking Bif that." Pinky stated with a smirk.

"Alright then." Derby sighed and raised his voice again. "Now, this is to be a fair, clean fight. No below the belt..." Derby's sentence trailed when some people started laughing. "As I said, no below the belt or hits before the bell. If there is a knock-out, you are to go to your corners, understood?" Both fighters nodded. "Protect yourselves at all times, touch gloves and come out at the bell." Pinky and Bif lightly hit each other's gloved hands as Derby went to the edge of the ring and the went back to the corners they were standing in earlier.

"You got this Pinky." Gord said a moment before a loud bell rang.

Pinky and Bif both went into the center, it wasn't until she was face to face with the other prep she realized how large he truly was. No matter how scary Bif looked at the moment, she wasn't going to back down, she was going to be strong. Pinky stepped forward and punched out a gloved fist, but Bif easily dodged to the side and hit Pinky's side with a half-hearted blow. Bif's amused chuckled made anger surge through the girl's body and she attacked again, landing a hard punch to the large boy's stomach. Pinky smiled when she heard a gasp for air come from the red-head's mouth and the support from the crowd.

"Don't underestimate me." Pinky growled and quickly swung her other hand and punched Bif's jaw, making him stumble. "Good thing I don't have my nails, they may have broken over your think skull." Bif regained his balance and swung another punch towards Pinky. Remembering the block Gord had shown her, Pinky raised both of her arms over her face and let out a small cry of pain as she felt Bif's attack hit her forearms, they were going to be bruised in the morning. The girl used the moment of Bif's hesitation after his attack to attempt a blow of her own, but Bif's reaction was quicker and he landed a powerful hit to Pinky's side, right where her kidney was at. Pinky let out a loud shout as she felt pain shot up across her whole body, but she didn't have time to worry about her already hurting side. She threw out both hands and pushed Bif away, she was able to take in a few breaths before the boy was already attacking her again. Pinky ducked to avoid a blow to her head and managed a uppercut to the boy's jaw. Making Bif have to grit his teeth, trying to not show the actual damage the hit had made. Pinky landed another punch to the red-head's stomach and she felt victory swelling up inside of her, was she going to win this easily? Her question was answered when Bif made one, hard punch to her face. Landing it right on her nose., making her fall backwards and see stars.

"Pinky!" Gord rushed into the ring and dragged Pinky over to her corner, hearing Bif already shouting that he had won. "Pinky, you still alive?"

"My nose hurts." Pinky stated and pulled her gloved hands away from her face. "There's blood on my gloves! I'm bleeding! Do you have any idea how long it took to make these pink!?"

"It's a little blood, calm down." Gord snapped and cleaned the girl's face with a wet towel.

"I should have never agreed to do this, my nose is bleeding! It's going to get swollen and I'm going to look hideous!" Pinky cried.

"Hey Pinky! Pinky!" Someone shouted near them.

"Jimmy?" Pinky sniffed.

"You've got some moves I have to say, but you're not going to win by just trying to hit him. Trust me I know, I've beat him before." Jimmy said. "Now let me give you a little hint. Bif likes leaning on his left side, making his balance uneven. So aim for his left side till he has to go on his right side, his weak side and then..." The shaved boy punched the palm of his own hand several times. "Bif's screwed."

"Why are you telling her this James?" Gord asked.

"I wanna see Bif be knocked down a few pegs." Jimmy said truthfully before disappearing into the crowd.

"Should I do what he said?"

"He has beaten Bif before, but it's up to you. I'm not the one facing him."

"Is Pinky going to continue or do I call this a TKO?" Derby asked.

"Don't count me out yet!" Pinky said and stood back up, wiping her lip with her arm.

"Princess can take a hit." Bif stated, taking in deep breaths.

"So can you." Pinky said and stepped up to the boy after Derby signaled for the fight to continue.

No more words were passed at the two attacked each other with combinations, some Pinky didn't even know she could do. The girl went with what Jimmy had told her and aimed most of her punches towards Bif's left side.

"Hit his chest!" Jimmy shouted and without a moment of hesitation, Pinky slammed her gloved fist into Bif's chest and the large boy fell down to the ground. "Get on him and punch him out!" Pinky jumped on top of the large boy and slammed both of her fists into Bif's face several times till she heard Derby shouting for her to stop. The girl stood up and felt her head spin as she watched Derby check up on Bif.

"It's...It's a knockout." Derby said quietly, then stood up and announced. "And the winner by knockout," Derby grabbed Pinky's hand and raised it in the air. "Pinky!" The crowd screamed and shouted, jumping from shock at Pinky's victory.

"You did it Pinky!" Gord cheered and that was the last thing Pinky heard before everything went black.

* * *

Take that Bif!


	4. Aftermath

Let's finish this story so I can focus on my other ones. I still loved this one though!

* * *

I s

"Pinky...Pinky are you alive?"

"She's breathing James, why are you asking that?"

"You know what I meant Gordy."

"Call me that again and we'll see how long you'll live."

"Nice to know you two are getting along." Pinky grunted as she slowly opened her eyes, seeing the ceiling to the boxing gym and Jimmy's and Gord's faces. "What happened...and why does my head feel like I've been attacked with a hammer."

"You just finished a fight with Bif and you won!" Jimmy cheered at the end of his sentence.

"I won? Then why am I on the ground?"

"You kind of passed out after being declared the winner." Gord answered.

"She's alright people!" Jimmy shouted after standing back up. A loud cheer came from the crowd still gathered around the ring.

"Let's get you up. James, get over here and help." Both of the boys grabbed the girl under her arms and lifted Pinky to her feet.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Pinky whined.

"You were pretty damn good at it." Jimmy commented.

"My everything hurts." Pinky continued as she watched the crowd separate and the room was almost empty by the time Pinky finally regained most of her ability to think.

"You were amazing Pinky!" Derby exclaimed.

"Thank you." Pinky giggled. Gord and Jimmy both rolled their eyes as they removed Pinky's gloves. "Where are my nails!?"

"You cut them off, remember?" Gord said. Pinky smiled an apology and let out a sigh of relief as the wrapping were undone and she regained feeling back into her hands. "Looks like I wrapped your hands to tight."

"Really?" Jimmy asked sarcastically. "Were you trying to kill her?"

"She didn't complain." Gord protested.

"She couldn't feel anything in order to complain."

"Can you two stop fighting like an old married couple?" Pinky sighed. "I swear you two are worse than Lola and Johnny sometimes."

"Do not relate us to them!" Both of the boys shouted.

"They do sound like a couple." Derby chuckled.

"Just like you and Bif." Gord muttered.

"What was that?"

"He said just like you and Bif." Jimmy stated.

"Great, more arguing." Pinky sighed. "Might as well join in." The girl giggled. "You know if you and Bif were to combine your names, you two would be Barbie?"

"Pinky!" Derby snapped.

"That was just awesome Pinky." Jimmy commented and high-fived the girl.

"Where did that come from?" Gord asked.

"You can come up with some pretty funny things when you're bored in class." Pinky answered.

"Whatever." Derby huffed and left the small group.

"So...looks like I owe you an apology of sorts." Bif muttered as he took over Derby's spot.

"I can beat it out of you if you want?" Pink offered with a small laugh.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." The red-head sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for what?" Gord asked.

"For being an asshole?" Jimmy added.

"For having messed up hair?"

"For being a complete douche to Pinky?"

"Everything." Bif muttered. Pinky could see the large boy's pride deflating as he walked away.

"Looks like I proved a point." Pinky giggled.

"I'm never pissing you off again." Jimmy stated.

"I'm thankful I'm on your side." Gord sighed.

* * *

Alright, I know this was very short but I just wanted to end the story and let you guys be about as amused as I am watching the 'almighty' Bif be knocked down a few pegs.


End file.
